Conventionally, an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine or a printer, is equipped with a sheet feeding cartridge to store a sheet. And, this sheet feeding cartridge is configured to be attachable to or detachable from a cartridge storing part of an apparatus main body. The sheet feeding cartridge has a cartridge base to store the sheet and a cartridge cover. The cartridge cover is fixedly attached on a front side face of the cartridge base by means of mounting screws or the like.
In addition, the conventional sheet feeding cartridge is configured to be positioned with respect to the cartridge storing part by engagement between a guiding rib provided on a side face of the cartridge base and a sliding rail (gap) formed on a side face of the cartridge storing part.
However, since the cartridge cover of the sheet feeding cartridge is molded to have predetermined dimensions with a hard resin material or the like, owing to variation in dimensional precision of the cartridge cover caused by deformation such as warping, alternatively, owing to wobbling caused by engagement failure between the sliding rail and the guiding rib, an attachment position of the sheet feeding cartridge to the cartridge storing part may be shifted. As a result, at the time of attachment of the sheet feeding cartridge, difference in level may be produced between the cartridge cover and an exterior cover (a side face cover) which is adjacent to the cartridge cover, causing problem in design.
Accordingly, in order to solve such kind of problem, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a sheet feeding cartridge configured such that a guiding part having a rib is extended from the end of the exterior cover and is engaged with a side face of the cartridge cover.